lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Lickerwick's Home Alone (Lickerwick)
Lickerwick's Home Alone is the 10th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 10th comic overall. It released on April 3, 2019. Synopsis Everyone does their activities. Lickerwick is a loner. Full Plot Lickerwick and his friends are shown once again working at the Toy Zone. Lickerwick is restocking products on the shelves while Sparks and Kohle help put all of the products customers bought in bags. After the last customers leave, Blizzy announces that their shifts is over and they can go home. Afterwards, Blizzy locks some of the rooms of the Toy Zone. Lickerwick says that he is going to play at the Toy Zone Arcade and would like people to play with him. However, the gang can not do so as they have other plans. Sparks is planning to go to an Invention Museum in Dank Meme City. Lickerwick wants to go with him but he only has one ticket. Blizzy is going to attend a Christmas party at a friend's house and Lickerwick asks that he can go with her. Blizzy responds that he can't since the party is for close friends only. Lickerwick says that it's fine since it will be only him and Kohle except Kohle tells him that he is going to go play pranks on the residents of Dank Meme City. Lickerwick begs for him to allow him to go but Kohle says that it's supposed to be an "alone thing". Lickerwick is upset that everyone wants to exclude him out of their activities. He tells them that he will leave them alone and that how he wishes that they would disappear. They all leave the Toy Zone to do their activities and Lickerwick plays video games all by himself in the Toy Zone. After a while of playing, a salesman shows up to the front of the Toy Zone asking about if the company would want to buy their new product. Lickerwick talks to the person and declines his offer. The salesman looks around in the room before leaving which Lickerwick finds odd about him. Lickerwick realizes that with the others gone, he has the whole Toy Zone to himself and enjoys his newfound freedom in the store. Lickerwick opens up some of the toys in their boxes and starts playing with them such as action figures and toy swords. Lickerwick also plays some of the inventions Sparks has at the store like a cannon that shoots pine cones, a ray gun that shoots pepper spray, and a bomb that sprays bubble gum around everywhere which leads to the destruction of every toy on the shelves in the store. Lickerwick explores the Toy Zone which he uses the bathroom to wash himself, forgetting that he is made out of fire and screams. Meanwhile, the salesman is revealed to be a thug named Carter in disguise working for the same group of thugs that held Lickerwick and his friends hostage when helping out Jack Lost. Only two thugs, the other named Daryl, escaped and survived Jack Lost's rampage and made plans to rob the Toy Zone again. They plan to heist later in the today and draw a map of the Toy Zone. They also realize that Lickerwick is alone at the Toy Zone and plan to take him out for good. During the thugs' giant plan, Lickerwick goes through the rooms of the Toy Zone and starts to dig into Blizzy's drawer in her office basement announcing out loud that he is digging through her stuff. She finds her secret diary and decides to read it or not. He takes a peek and starts to read about Blizzy's past. It is revealed that Blizzy started the Toy Zone because as a little girl, Blizzy was poor and didn't have money to afford anything. She saw kids with their toys which comforted them whether they felt happy, sad, angry, or scared. She made the Toy Zone so that every kid could own toy and be comforted (at an affordable price at best). Afterwards, the thugs arrive to the Toy Zone ready to steal the money at the Toy Zone. One of the thugs need to be reminded of their plan and the other reminds him by going over their plan. Lickerwick hears them due to the Toy Zone buildings' thick walls and comes up with a plan to get rid of the thugs using toys as booby traps. Lickerwick tries to open up the storage room but he remembered that Blizzy locked it before she left along with several other rooms. Lickerwick has no idea what to do and remembers that one of Blizzy's diary pages has tips for the Toy Zone when it gets robbed. Lickerwick opens it and finds a page that discusses about a secret room in the Toy Zone with retired products "nobody would absolutely want". Lickerwick finds it and finds a scary monster made out of toy boxes. He is scared but then develops the courage to be brave and get them. The toy box monster is sad and leaves the Toy Zone afterwards. He draws out a plan and sets up the toys as booby traps around the Toy Zone. The two thugs break in and Lickerwick's plan works fails as Lickerwick accidentally gets himself into his own traps such as tripping on a tiny race car, getting hit by incoming tops, cursed by a bicycle and stepping on building bricks. The thugs get to the cash register but Lickerwick uses toy guns and swings juggler pins which fail and knocks him out unconscious. The thugs are sick of Lickerwick and try to attack him but Lickerwick trip on a slip n' slide causing them to crash into a wall. They continue pursuing Lickerwick which Lickerwick uses some of Sparks' inventions to attack the thugs such as throwing the bubble gum bomb and shooting pine cones at them but they instead attack and damage him. The thugs refuse to give up and Lickerwick yells so a person can hear him and call the police like the last time. However, no one hears him and the thugs take Lickerwick hostage outside so they can rob the Toy Zone alone. A couple walking down the street notice Lickerwick and the thugs and call the Dank Meme City Police. The police arrive on the scene but cannot do anything as the thugs announce that Lickerwick will die if the police will come near them. The Dank Meme City News van heads to the Toy Zone as well to report the scene as breaking news. Sparks, Blizzy, and Kohle are notified about it in different ways and all decide to abandon their activities to save Lickerwick. The hugs take out weapons and are about to hurt Lickerwick when Sparks, Blizzy, and Kohle arrive on the scene to take them out. They apologize to Lickerwick for leaving him out of their activities when Lickerwick says it is fine since they came back to save him. The gang fights the two thugs and Lickerwick finally finishes them off on the rooftop by using Sparks' pepper spray cannon which blinds him and them as he accidentally pushes them off the building after they attack him, falling off and injuring themselves. After Lickerwick takes out the thugs and reclaims the Toy Zone as his "home", the police and news team arrest the thugs and leave the scene which the gang celebrates afterwards for keeping the Toy Zone safe. Lickerwick is happy for the gang to come back for him and they all agree to play video games at the arcade for the rest of the day. Blizzy rewards Lickerwick for being "Employee of the Day" but is soon upset when she finds out that all of the products and shelves in the Toy Zone are broken, the secret room door is open, and her diary lying on the ground opened. After Blizzy yells at Lickerwick, he smiles and winks at the reader. Characters * Lickerwick * Carter * Daryl * Toy Box Monster Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the 1990 film, Home Alone. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:April Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick